


Hedwig's Harry

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Harry Potter Deserves Better, Hedwig (Harry Potter) Lives, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: A more lighthearted fan art dedicated to the fanfiction in which Hedwig lives on. She deserves so much love ;_;
Relationships: Hedwig & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Guard Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thought I had when I drew "Hedwig's Harry"


End file.
